Art of Love 101
by Riyo-sama
Summary: SasukeXMasamune. Discontinued and adopted.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sengoku Basara. Sengoku Basara is the property of Capcom and the staff affiliated with its creation. I am simply borrowing the characters and not making any money off this story.

Yes, I know. I haven't finished my other fic. The first chapter of this one was finished and just needed editing and proof reading though, so I decided I might as well get it up. I'm trying to keep my fic's within a certain page/word count, since it makes it easier to edit and proof read if the chapter isn't overly long.

**Title:** Art of love 101

Sasuke's master was simple and easy to read. He always knew when he was happy or upset, when he was exited or bored. And it did not take much to figure out the reasons behind he various moods or reactions, because part of Sasuke's job was to remain one-step ahead of his master at all times. So it was somewhat surprising to Sasuke when one day he found his master sitting on one of the rocks in the courtyard where he usually practiced, staring into space with a look of woe.

He could think of nothing that would have caused this recently, and would of thought him to be full of joy today since he had just returned from an appointed duel with his rival Date Masamune. He was always burning with enthusiasm when his mind was filled with thoughts of that man. Sasuke envied his master a little sometimes for having someone that inspired such passion. He himself while carefree in attitude did not often get excited about much of anything.

"Danna, why are you so melancholy?" he asked, crouching down beside the younger man so he could look up at him.

Yukimura started a bit as if he had been deep in thought, and then blushing a bit he said, "It is nothing."

His master didn't often blush. He got a little red sometimes after drinking too much, but he didn't embarrass easily otherwise. "Danna, you know you're not a good liar so why do you even bother?"

"I am not trying to lie. I simply feel that it is a matter that should remain between Masamune-dono and I." he said more firmly, blush fading.

"Ryuu no danna? Did something happen between you two?"

Yukimura stood abruptly, face going completely red. "Nothing happened! That is to say, I wanted something to happen, but immediately after expressing my desire to Masamune-dono I became thoroughly embarrassed by my own boldness towards one I consider to be of the same standing as Oyakata-sama and fled before receiving a proper answer. And now I find myself fretting over weather it would be more appropriate to simply write a letter of apology and completely remove my presence from Masamune-dono's sight, or to meet at our usual place and time as always and seek his answer."

After many years spent listening to his master's lengthy way of speaking even in normal conversation, he had learned how to pick it apart and read between the lines. His master had asked the Dokuganryu something that he felt embarrassed to have asked, and was afraid to hear the answer. "So, what did you ask him?"

Sasuke swore that if his master turned any redder, his head would explode from all the blood. "I am sorry Sasuke!" he said suddenly and ran off.

Sasuke could only blink in the wake of dust his master left behind. His first thought was to chase after him and pry an answer out through gentle persuasion, but he had a feeling his master would be quite vehement about not wanting to speak on the current issue. What to do?

A thought popped into his head. It was rather round about, but when a secret involved two people and one was unwilling to speak, try the other.

* * *

It was nighttime in Oushuu and he was a little vexed that he couldn't find where the Dokuganryu was. It was almost midnight and even the dragon's Right Eye was asleep. Why wasn't the one he wanted to find in bed?

He jumped along the roofs in frustration until he saw light coming from what he remembered to be the Date clan's private dojo. Quietly he walked along the roof and carefully looked over the edge. He could see his quarry in the dojo with the doors on either side wide open and a few lights burning. Several destroyed straw dummies lay about, and the Dokuganryu stood in the middle of it all with his chest heaving and a bokken held out in front of him as though he had just finished a kata.

Suddenly in a manner that Sasuke had never seen the general exhibit before, he simply dropped the bokken and flopped on the tatami with a sigh. "Stupid Yukimura, asking something like that out of nowhere." Sasuke heard him mutter. He flopped backwards and lay back to stare at the ceiling. Suddenly though he sat up and looked over to where Sasuke was and demanded sharply, "Whose there?"

Well, he supposed there was no point in trying to hide if he had been noticed. He had come here to speak with him after all. Gripping the edge of the roof, he flipped himself down onto the outer porch and turned to respectfully greet him on bended knee. "Just Sarutobi Sasuke, Ryuu no danna. Please forgive my rudeness at dropping in at such a late hour."

"What's Sanda's ninja doing in Oushuu?" he asked suspiciously, sitting up properly and taking hold of his bokken once more.

Sasuke twitched slightly inside. This young lord who was only two years older then his own young master never referred to him by name. Even if he ranked pretty low in the scheme of things as a ninja, he was still a retainer of the Sanada family. Even being called simply by his family name would have been more respectful. Sasuke cooled his irritation and gave his carefree cheerful mask, one he often employed when trying to put others at ease, although he doubted it would work on the Dokuganryu. "Well, I was just feeling restless and decided that a nice stroll in the cool night air would be pleasant. My mind wandered and before I knew it I was here in Oushuu."

"Ha! Bullshit." said the young warlord, calling his obvious lie. He said it without rancor though, and his posture became more relaxed as he set the bokken back by his side. Kai and Oushuu were currently allied, so there wasn't really much reason for open hostility.

Sasuke continued cheerfully, "Well, at any rate this isn't official business. You could even say it's a social call."

"You must have a lot of time on your hands if you can waste it on a 'social call' in Oushuu." said Masamune as he untied the cloth that had been tying back the sleeves of his kimono.

"Perhaps, things have been very quiet as of late." Sasuke admitted with a laugh. "There is something I would like to inquire about though concerning my master and yourself."

He saw the younger man stiffen at the mention of Yukimura before crossing his arms and asking in put on nonchalance, "What about Yukimura?"

"He seems to have asked you something rather embarrassing last time you met. What it is I don't know since he seems too embarrassed to say it, however he seems to be worried that he may have greatly offended you. I simply wish to help the situation resolve itself and hoped you could explain it to me."

Sasuke's eyebrows rose up as the Dokuganryu looked away in what was obvious discomfort. "Surely he didn't ask something that unreasonable?"

"It depends on your definition of unreasonable." muttered Masamune. He glared back at Sasuke, discomfort still evident. "If you breath a word of this to anyone, the pieces of you that are left won't be big enough to be found again."

Sasuke laughed nervously, because as much as he wanted to believe it was a bluff, he also knew that the Dokuganryu was fully capable of carrying out such a threat if he so wished. "Knowing when to keep a secret is part of my job." _and when to tell it, _he mentally added.

Masamune grunted at this and went quite for a moment. He didn't look at Sasuke as he started, "So everything was going good. We had a great **party** today. Just as we were going to part ways he suddenly says to me that he has this favor to ask."

Masamune pauses, clearly at the most uncomfortable part. "I said if it was something I'm capable of that I'd do it. And then he just blurts out, 'Then please teach me how to kiss!'"

Sasuke was dumbfounded. Of all the things his master could have asked, he never would have thought it was something like this. He didn't even think his master thought of such things. He had imagined that it was something small that his master had over exaggerated as he often did.

He perked himself up as Masamune stood and started pacing with growing agitation. "What the hell was he thinking! We've got a good rivalry going, everything was **cool**. Then he asks that. What the hell am I supposed to say? Why does he expect me of all people to be able to teach him? I've never-" there was a sudden and very telling silence. He didn't need to finish that sentence for Sasuke to know what he had been about to say.

"Ryuu no danna," he started cautiously, since the other seemed rather tense, "I'm sure Yukimura no danna wouldn't think any less of you if you simply told him that you can't teach him since you don't have the experience."

"Yeah…" said Masamune looking at him again although still tense." I mean, its something that it would be better for him to learn with someone he likes anyway right? Kojuurou said once that when you like someone is when you kiss and…other things."

Sasuke was thinking now that perhaps it wasn't just kissing that Masamune didn't know about. "Well, most of the time there's at least a bit of affection on both sides. You don't necessarily have to be in love though. People can be intimate with each other without actually having any prior relationship or developing one after."

"Kojuurou says that's lust. Besides, I don't have time for that sort of thing." Masamune sat down again, much closer than before, within arms reach even, a frown on his face.

"You only say that because you don't know how it feels. It's not that uncommon for lords to have several lovers or to occasionally pay a visit to the nearest red light district in order to relieve stress." Sasuke had the feeling that if Katakura Kojuurou caught him right now telling the head of Oushuu such things that he would be severally displeased at having such ideas put in his master's head. It was becoming rather obvious that Katakura was a factor in the young man's lack of experience.

Masamune frowned. "I think I'd rather do it with someone I like, and I've never really come across anyone who grabbed me that way."

"Yukimura danna doesn't?"

"I just can't see myself kissing him."

"It could just be that since you haven't kissed anyone before you don't know if you would want to." said Sasuke. And he would forever wonder what had come over him after everything else that was to come, as he next said, "What if I were to show you what it's like?"

Masamune stared at him in utter shock, single eye wide and mouth hanging open. Sasuke suddenly was warring inside himself with one side saying 'He's young and inexperienced, ripe for taking advantage of, go for it!' while the other was saying 'Sarutobi Sasuke, baka, what are you thinking? This is the lord of Oushuu. There are so many reasons you shouldn't be doing something like this that it ain't even funny.'

"Are you **crazy**?" Masamune finally asked.

"Eh, no. I'm completely serious. I do have a lot of experience. If you have to learn from someone might as well have a well-versed teacher right? I can guarantee you'll like it." Sasuke was giving into that more sinuous voice, the one that said he deserved a little fun of his own from time to time. "Just this one time."

"You're serious…" Masamune looked quite flabbergasted. He didn't seem to know how to respond, which given what he had heard wasn't too surprising. He chewed his lip in thought. Sasuke waited patiently. "Its just kissing right?"

"I promise nothing below the neck." said Sasuke solemnly.

Masamune looked hesitant, before saying, "Just this one time got it?"

"Just this once." he promised. He scooted closer so that their knees were touching, undeterred by how the other flinched back at the contact momentarily. "Kissing is actually quiet simple."

Masamune looked at him like he didn't believe him. "It's true. For instance, at it least intense, a kiss can be nothing more," he leaned in quickly and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, "then a brief pressing of the lips on the cheek to show affection."

Masamune blinked a few times in surprise, reaching a hand half way to his cheek before stopping himself. "That's it?"

"Well, that's just the least intense one. Next is this." here Sasuke put a hand to the back of the young man's head to stop him from jerking back and pecked him lightly on the lips. "It's about the same as a kiss on the cheek in terms of affection but more intimate."

"Right…" said Masamune, clearly flustered now.

"Now, if you really like someone and want to show just how much, you take things a little further." Sasuke pressed his lips to Masamune's again with more pressure and moved them a bit more, sucking just a little. He felt just the slightest bit of pressure back and poked his tongue out a little to run it over the surprisingly smooth skin. There was a startled intake of breath and Sasuke took the chance to try sliding his tongue into the open mouth. Rubbing against the others tongue he felt himself starting to enjoy himself and almost forgetting whom he was doing this to. He thought that Masamune must be enjoying it too since he heard just the slightest of moans from the back of his throat, but was startled when he was suddenly pushed away and found himself facing the Dokunganryu's blindside.

He held a hand over his mouth and there was an evident flush on his cheek as he mumbled, "That's enough, I got it."

"I suppose that will do. I did say it was just kissing afterall." Sasuke had to squash down his disappointment at being interrupted when it was just getting good. He didn't see what the problem was if the other was enjoying it too.

"I'm going to bed." he said abruptly and before Sasuke could say anything more on the matter Masamune had the lights put out and had rushed away. Sasuke took his leave as well and didn't stop until he was well away from the Date estate in a small wooded area.

"What the hell was I thinking!" he moaned to himself as he smacked a hand to his face. If anyone ever found out what had just happened, well, it wouldn't end well for Sasuke. Katakura would most likely behead him for daring to lay his hands, or in this case lips, on the revered head of Oushuu. A whole multitude of awkward scenarios were likely to occur with his own allies if they ever found out.

"I've really done a stupid thing." But then he calmed down. It wasn't like anyone would find out. He wasn't about to blab to anyone. And he knew that honest as Masamune was that he was unlikely to share such a thing. He was pretty certain he wouldn't anyways, out of embarrassment at least. He continued on his way back home, and decided to put it from his mind. It was just a one-time thing anyways.

* * *

Sasuke usually stayed away when his master and Masamune dueled out of respect to his master's wishes for no interference. Today though he couldn't stay away. For some reason he couldn't help wanting to hear what the Dokuganryu had to say in answer to his master's request. In the end his master chose to go to the meeting as usual, after Sasuke convinced him that at best Masamune would say yes and they would go on as usual, at worst he would be angry and beat on him a little harder than normal and then they would go on as usual.

He watched from a tree nearby as the two stared at each other in silence Yukimura nervous and having trouble meeting his rivals eye, Masamune looking calm as ever expect for the tight clench of his hands and jaw.

"About last time Yukimura…" began Masamune. Yukimura visibly started sweating, excitement and dread in his eyes. "I'm afraid I can't do as you asked. Ask me anything else, but this I won't do."

The disappointment on Yukimura's face was clear as he said, "Very well, Masamune-dono, I thank you for the thought you have given the matter. I apologize for asking such a thing so suddenly. May I please ask why you would not grant it?"

"I simply think it would be better if you found somebody you liked to learn from." said Masamune with his discomfort at the subject starting to show more.

"Oh, I see. I should have taken this into consideration. It is just that I admire you very much Masamune-dono." Yukimura said with absolute sincerity.

"Um, well, I think you're a pretty **cool** guy too. I just don't think I could kiss you."

"This Yukimura thanks you for your kind words and promises not to ask such a thing again. Are you ready to fight now Masamune-dono?"

Masamune grinned, look eager and relived to finally be off the embarrassing and uncomfortable subject. "I thought you'd never ask. **Let's party!**"

As the two began there clash, Sasuke was left to thumble over his own thoughts. He had actually dreaded if Masamune said yes, and when he said no he had been relieved. He knew this was the beginnings of jealously and possessiveness. He made a point to immediately identify his own feelings so he could properly tamp them down and avoid having them interfere with his work. What confused him was why he was feeling them over the Dokuganryu. It was one time; he'd done barely anything at all. Hell, he didn't really even like the Dokuganryu that much. The young warlord was cocksure, reckless, and got his master riled up without even trying half the time.

But still, the young man wasn't half bad looking, and maybe he had liked the small taste he had gotten the other night. He was getting this insidious desire to see if he couldn't get him alone somewhere and try out a few more things. But that responsible part of himself was a little louder today and saying that he should be careful not to lose his head, both literally and figuratively. '_I really shouldn't have done that._' he thought to himself with a sigh. He would have to try avoiding the Dokuganryu as much as possible until these thoughts died down.

* * *

That's it for now. I make no promises on how long before the next chapter. Till next time.


	2. Chapter 2

I have decided to quit writing fanfiction permenatly. As part of this decsion I will be deleting my account, because I know as long as I still have it I will be tempted to write more fanfiction. I want to refocus myself back to writing orginal fiction so that I can finally acomplish my goal of being a published writer.

I did enjoy writing and reading fanfiction, but I feel its distracted me too much. I wanted to post this notice as a courtesy in apperatcion to every one who has read, enjoyed, and reviewed my fics over the years since I first got into fanfiction back in colleage. I still like anime and manga and will continue to read and watch, but I will not create fanfiction for them.

I plan to wait a few days after posting this notice so that people have a chance to see it and enjoy the stories I have posted one last time if it happened to be one of their favorites.

Thank you, not just to my readers, but to the other authors who posted here. I have found some real gems over the years.

Farewell.


End file.
